Inumine Seishiro
"Ayanagi Gakuen's NEW singing and dancing star! Inumine Seishiro! Desu☆" - Inumine Seishiro Appearance Inumine has short green hair that parts to the left and bright orange eyes. In his school uniform, Inumine wears his tie loose and shirt untucked. He does not wear the standard school vest and leaves his blazers unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. He wears the sleeves 3/4 down his arms. His hoodie is unzipped and inside, he wears an orange shirt with black trims at the neckline. He wears a pair of grey shorts and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Inumine has an odd personality that resembles a dog that doesn't listen. Described by Tatsumi as a useless person except for musicals, Inumine's habits and activities annoy other people. Although he is somewhat prideful of himself and his team, he is unaware of his surroundings when focused on things like finding food. His teammates state that it is a normal thing for him break out and sing whenever he feels like it. History Relationships Ugawa Akira Ugawa and Inumine are classmates, teammates, and roommates. Ugawa finds it hard to relax when they are together. He, along with the rest of Team Hiragi, believe Inumine is useless for anything except musicals. Toraishi Izumi Toraishi is usually the one who has to deal with Inumine's incompetence whenever Inumine disappears. Toraishi will throw his shoe at him and give him commands, just like a master towards a dog. Kuga notes that Toraishi has it hard. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Taurus. * According to Ugawa, Inumine grinds his teeth, eats rice balls, and opens his eyes when he sleeps. * He has never lost at scissor-paper-stone. * His family owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, Yokohama called the Bow-Wow House. He dresses up as its mascot, Shumai Dog, and performs at events. * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the Shumai Dog. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a chef at Ryokan Hiragian. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a prisoner. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** He failed the midterm exams and had to take the make-up exams twice, which he also failed. The teachers allowed him to pass because they gave up and figured his good grades in performing arts would make up for it in the final exams. ** He always runs off somewhere during practice. His teammates don't think too much about not seeing him for a while. They didn't even notice he was absent for a long period due to extra make-up classes. ** He believes he knows French based on the fact that he gets along well with Yuzuriha. However, Sawatari later points out to him that 90% of what Yuzuriha says is actually in Japanese. ** He is good at sports but can never remember the rules for competitions. ** He can ride a bicycle but doesn’t know the traffic rules, so his parents advise him not to ride outside. ** He has no control over his strength and breaks ten blocks of wood during woodblock printing. ** He finds out that he is allergic to clay during clay sculpting. ** He falls asleep during sketching competitions. ** He can not cook. ** He is not good with machines and technology. ** He does not get involved in fights. ** He is confident in rock-paper-scissors. * Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 2: ** People's first impression of him is 'big'. ** He is confident of the robustness of his body. ** His weakness is being sleepy too soon into the night. ** His nickname during middle school was 'retriever'. ** He likes to run as a means of transportation. ** He doesn't know what is written in his report book. ** He never said what he cannot forgive as he fell asleep at the question. ** The first thing he does in the morning is sing. ** His favourite food is meat. ** He spends his day off by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** One bad thing about himself is that he will suddenly distance himself too much when first meeting someone. ** His favourite place is school, Ayanagi Gakuen. ** He deals with stress by eating, sleeping, running and singing. ** He wants to sing now. ** He is good at physical education and music. He has been praised for reading out loud in Japanese. ** He is bad at other subjects. ** He is unable to do without sleep and meals. ** His favourite drinks are drinks with tapioca. The neighbourhood near his home sells them. ** He is not dexterous as he is clumsy but he often sketches. ** His favourite weather is all of them. ** Last words: "Although my body is big～♪ My heart is kind and friendly～♪ Actually, that's just like a big dog! If you every happen to see me, I hope you'll listen to my voice ☆" * Meaning of Inumine's name: ** 戌 (Inu) : dog in Chinese zodiac ** 峰 (Mine) : summit, peak ** 誠 (Sei) : sincerity, truth ** 士 (Shi) : gentleman, samurai ** 郎 (Rou) : son List of Songs * Sparkling Sparkle ☆ (キラメキラキラ☆ Kiramekirakira ☆) (Duet with Ugawa Akira) Gallery Season 1 End8.png|Episode 8 End Card 10-1.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 End10B.jpg|Episode 10 End Card (B) Episode 5 Full-length Image - Inumine Seishirou.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image OVA OVA OP (8).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (7).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (8).png|OVA Ending Theme Miscellaneous Inumine001.jpg|Inumine's Profile Inumine-Birthday.jpg|Twitter Birthday Card Inumine-Birthday(manga).png|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren 00000056.gif|Chibi Inumine-Peformance.jpg|Chibi (Performance) Ayanagi Animal Park Series 10.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-UgawaToraishiInumine.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 10.jpg|Banner Bocchi-kun 10.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Petanko ver. (8).jpg|Petanko ver. Petitkko ver. (8).png|Petitkko ver. Main Icon (8).png|Icon - Main Performance Icon (8).png|Icon - Performance Tanabata Festival Icon (8).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (8).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine ver (8).png|Sailor ver. Navigation Category:Characters